


Exceptions Not Flaws

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Series: Weirdo's Transformers Stories [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Dragon Transformers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy birthday MrsBumbleB!, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rejection, Slash, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, The angst has it, Unrequited Love, dragonformers, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Written for MrsBumbleB.Heads up!this has nothing to do with Optimus and Megatron. It's all about the rare pair otp.Summary: dragonformers. Smokescreen is new to the whole heat thing, and is having trouble finding a suitable mate who'll accept him and his flaws.





	Exceptions Not Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday MrsBumbleB! I hope you enjoy this crazy fanfic!

It was autumn. The time when all dragons of age flourished into heavenly scented heat. Alphas and breeders gathered together from all around to meet and find their desired match. Some already had a partner who they had dedicated their lives to since the moment they met. Others were loners, taggers, or one offers who just wanted an easy-come-easy go relationship. Many dragons never really desired a mate and rather just a simple willing encounterment so they could relieve their heat and get through the winter without the uncomfortable ache between their legs lasting for too long. Dragons most often found their desired mates by going where all the popular gathering areas were. Oceans and mountains in particular were the greatest, most romantic places for mating couples. Others just went on by chance wherever they lived.

Smokescreen, however, did not live near the ocean, and he was beyond any capability of trying to fly up the mountains where all the other dragons flew. This was his second year in heat. Unfortunately last year, Smokescreen wasn't able to get a mate because of his eagerness and lack of intelligence on the situation. But he learned. He learned from his mistakes. This year would be different. Unlike last year, he would find someone and prove to them that he was a worthy mate.

The young dragon sat before a small cliff on the very bottom of the large mountain, his right wing hanging lifelessly down at his side on the rocky surface of the cliff. When he was just a youngling, Smokescreen had been left alone during harsh times, abandoned as an infant after the great accident happened in which left him crippled and scarred for life. He couldn't fly anymore. Well, he had never flew in his life. He had lost his ability to breeze through the clouds before he ever got a chance to know how wonderful it must feel.

But that didn't matter. Smokescreen had decided. He was just as capable of doing things as any other dragon. He had practiced for years, learning how to take the time he could be using to learn how to fly and learning how to run, jump and sprent as much as he could. He wouldn't go so far as to say he was the number one fastest dragon around, but he was quick. He loved to run and jump. It suited him well.

However, Smokescreen found himself burning with hatred, anger, and spite towards his disability as he watched endless flocks of dragons fly right over his head, passing through the trees and way up onto the mountain. A place he couldn't even dream about going. He glared, pawing at the mountain side, mewling in desperate need. Dragons passed him every few seconds, none of which ever paid him any mind.

Smokescreen looked around, flexing his broken wing and wincing. There was no use trying to fly. He had tried before, and he would never try again because having one useless wing was better than having a useless leg or back. He tried to find someone who was just as keenly interested as he was. Maybe someone who looked lonely or lost.

Smokescreen searched for several moments before spotting a light blue and white dragon sitting on their rump just down by the waterfall. They didn't look like they were lonely, but they did look like they were interested in searching around. Shot with an arrow of hope, Smokescreen smiled and jumped down from the rocky platter he had been adorning and began walking over to the blue and white dragon.

He paused in advance, straightening his wings, relaxing his muscles and releasing a short breath before walking on up. "Hi!" Smokescreen said, his voice maybe a little too cheerful as he introduced himself, "My names Smokescreen. I'm a breeder. What's your name?"

The dragon smiled at him, and Smokescreen felt excitement bubbling inside his heart. "I'm Chromia," She said back, smiling amusedly at the younger dragon's eagerness.

"Chromia? That's great! That's a really great name," Smokescreen chuckled, probably more excited than he should be but he just couldn't help himself. His tail wagged faintly and he tried his best to keep it still with his back foot, grinning almost ecstatically. "So, uhh... I was just looking for a mate, and-well-I was just wondering, or I mean wanting to see if maybe... _You_ were available?"

The look Chromia gave him wasn't all that encouraging but it wasn't all that disappointing either. She simply smiled in dismissal and shook her head, saying softly, "I'm sorry, but I already have a mate, plus I'm a female breeder so I probably wouldn't be all that good for you anyways."

"No, no, it's alright. I understand," Smokescreen smiled acceptingly although the hurt still burned through his chest. He stepped back and lowered his wings, tail still as he tried not to say too brokenly, "I'll just... leave you alone now. S-sorry I assumed you were... yeah. I-I'll go."

He bit his tongue for sounding so stupid, like a rejected, pouty dummy who couldn't speak sense right while he was on his heat. Smokescreen turned around, about to head back to his cliff before he heard the breeder behind him holler his name.

"Hey, Smokescreen," Chromia took a few steps closer to the younger dragon, still with that gentle smile on her face, "You know if you can't find a mate down here, then you can always search up there in the mountains."

Smokescreen turned to look at her, humming at first but then chuckling nervously at her suggestion. He shrugged and said awkwardly, "Oh yeah, I-I know but... I can't fly so... I kinda have to stay down here."

"Oh..." Chromia said softly, her face gone of a smile but still holding something hopeful there as she thought, "Maybe you should go to one of the lakes. That's where I met my mate. There are plenty of dragons who go there instead of the mountains."

"Really?" Smokescreen beamed at the idea, nearly jumping when he saw Chromia nod, "Oh my gosh-_wow_\- I never thought of that before. Thank you so much! I-I'll go there right now!"

Chromia laughed softly at his eagerness. First heat, she bet and nodded her head, "Good luck, Smokescreen. Glad I could help."

Smokescreen thanked her a few more times before hopping off to find one of the lakes nearby. He never visited them much since creak beds were more of his hobby place, but he did want to give it a chance. Besides, what's he got to lose?

.... 

A lot, apparently.

Smokescreen was finding out as he tried to talk to several different dragons, many of which rejected him easily. Some were rude and snarky while others were kind about their dismissals. He tried to be kind and open, introducing himself and asking the same gentle questions.

"Hi, I'm Smokescreen," He said to a bigger, more muscular dragon who looked down at him with big, red eyes, "Ar-are you by any chance looking for... for a mate?"

The red dragon turned towards him, his sharp claws digging into the earth as he stared down at him. "You a breeder?"

"Y-yeah, I'm a breeder-"

"Let's go to the mountains," He said and already began walking past the young dragon like he thought he'd follow instantly.

Smokescreen stammered, "W-well I was thinking that maybe we could stay here- I mean it's nice here and we wouldn't have to fly..."

The dragon looked back at him with a dummly raised brow, "The whole place is crowded."

"Then maybe we could find somewhere better," Smokescreen suggested with the most suggestive smile he could make.

The dragon glared at him, "The mountains the best place."

Well. There was no use trying to hide it now. Smokescreen wilted, his eyes closing as he shamefully admitted, "I... I can't fly."

The red dragon grimaced, and took a step back. He looked disgusted for a moment before rolling his eyes and beginning to walk away, "Good luck finding a mate then, emu."

Smokescreen frowned, tears in his eyes. That was the fifth time he had been called _emu_ this week. Not to mention all the other dismissive names; Ostrich, widow and even dog. It was also the tenth time he had been rejected today. Smokescreen realized with heart stabbing pain as he walked away from the lake and into the forest. He wasn't having any luck and it was all because of his stupid wings! He came _so_ close, so close so many times and yet when the news broke out that he couldn't fly, they all just dismissed him.

Maybe he really wasn't good enough to be someone's mate. Maybe there wasn't anything he could do to be a good mate for anyone. There was nothing he could do. Nobody liked him or wanted to give him a chance. He was alone. His flaws made him be alone, tossed him into this cold pit of rejection.

"Smokescreen," said a familiar, close voice from nearby.

"Optimus!" Smokescreen sniffed and lifted his head, wiping his eyes with his paws immediately and looking up at his idle as quickly as possible, "Sir, I-I'm sorry I... wasn't watching where I was going."

"It is alright," Optimus said in his deep, comforting voice as he looked down at his recruit and the position of his downcast eyes.

Smokescreen didn't fully look up at his leader because of the tears staining his puffy red eyes and wet cheeks, so he kept his head down. He could see the big, grey paws of Optimus' own lover and felt the sharp branches making invisible cages around his heart squeezing in even tighter.

"I see that you are in distress... Have you not been able to find a mate?" Optimus asked the same time his own mate stopped at his side.

Smokescreen shook his head, looking to the side and whining, "They all hate me and it's all because of my stupid wings."

Optimus frowned. Smokescreen was one of his youngest recruits. He had much to learn and many to discover, and he had always tried telling him that, but dragons that young were more difficult to teach, especially when they were having heat cycles. "You are flawed Smokescreen, that much is true, but that does not mean that every dragon you cross paths with will despise you. Whenever you do meet someone who cannot accept your flaws, you must think of the fact that perhaps they are not worthy of your time," he explained, hoping it would help.

Smokescreen whined a little bit more, "But Optimus, it's been two years. Mating season is almost over and I haven't found one dragon who even remotely likes me. Bumblebee went into his first heat five years ago and got a mate that very day, an-and you- look at you. You're flawed too but that didn't stop Megs from picking you. I'm just... not good enough..."

"Maybe so," Megatron spoke up, his voice deep but undemanding as he looked down at the young dragon, "But did you ever stop to think that maybe choosing Optimus as my mate was a flaw of my very own?"

"What?" Smokescreen whispered after a moment of sad thinking.

"Megatron is right, Smokescreen, we are all flawed both in mind and body, and it takes time for others to accept those flaws, but in the end I'm sure that you will find somebody who thinks of your inability to fly not as a flaw, but as an exception," Optimus Prime smiled a small smile and tilted his head, "You will understand one of these days. I have faith in you."

"Thanks..." Smokescreen mumbled, not entirely stoked up by the whole speech therapy session. His broken wing was no flaw, and definitely no brush away easy exception. He looked up at the two bigger dragons and nodded before quickly stepping past them, "I hope you have a nice... day."

"As for you as well, Smokescreen," Optimus departed gently before walking off with his mate.

Smokescreen paused and looked back at the couple, his heart throbbing in jealousy by how badly he wanted the same thing. Megatron was a big dragon, but gentle and kind although he sometimes had his bad days. Optimus loved him though. They stood by each other every single hour of every single day, talking to each other and working out any problems in their lives. They accepted one another's flaws and worked out any strain in their relationship. But most importantly, they loved each other.

Smokescreen's wings, tail and ears sagged low to the ground as he walked away in the direction of the forest. Despite their encouraging words, he didn't feel like trying to find a mate anymore today. He was too tired of being rejected.

As Smokescreen slumped through the forest, wings sagging to the ground, he stared at nothing but the leafy ground. His heart felt like it was in his stomach, his stomach felt like it was in his head and his head felt like it wasn't even there. All his thoughts revolved around the simple facts that he was ugly, hopeless, and stupid, and that he'd never find anyone to be mates with.

* * *

Shockwave rumbled with satisfaction as he pulled out of his mate, stepping back to allow him to sit up. Dreadwing's opening was warm and moist. Three mating sessions in one day had really sated their nerves, or at least, _most_ of their nerves.

"Would you like to try it again?" Shockwave asked his mate, limiting his speech down to simple words.

Dreadwing rolled over to his powerful forelimbs, standing up with a pleased purr before looking back at his mate. "We both know the answer to that," he stated with a small smile, nudging his mate's nose once.

"You cannot keep sacrificing your heat for me. I am familiar with erectile dysfunction; it serves no efficient purpose for those who go without a full mating session," Shockwave's voice had went slightly monotone as he stepped away and turned around, lifting his tail, "We may try again. I can endure until you are finished."

Dreadwing's simple smile stayed on his face as he stepped over to his mate and lowered his head down to the area beneath his tail where Shockwave's opening sat scarred, dry and black. It happened two summers ago when they had been trapped in a forest fire. Shockwave hadn't hesitated to jump to his rescue in the pit of burning pines, however, the mission wasn't accomplished without sacrifice. Ever since then, Shockwave's opening had been of little use, and seeing as how they were both alphas, it was devastatingly so.

They had tried mating this way before, but Dreadwing knew that his mate got no pleasure out of it. He knew what type of silence he projected when he was in pain and trying to hide it. Dreadwing wasn't going to risk hurting him for his own selfish needs.

"No," he lifted his head and sighed, "I refuse to take advantage. We need to consider the proposal."

"That dragon already found a mate," Shockwave looked back at his mate, his face set at a firm stare, dark red eye squinted in frustration.

Dreadwing rolled a shoulder, "Then we find another one. We cannot keep denying ourselves the relief. You are unable to mate properly, Shockwave, and I tire of this ache anymore.... We need to start searching."

"But who? Many dragons from our age are taken. Very few remain single. Younglings are naive and desperate; they only seek overload, not a long term relationship."

"I'm beginning to think that I'm no longer the inconsiderate one," Dreadwing smirked, going to stand beside his mate, bumping his side gently. "We'll find someone. Mating season isn't over until next week. Even if we do not succeed in finding someone, we will suffice."

.... 

It had been three days since they had that discussion. Shockwave hadn't been as patient or as open as Dreadwing, but after they had been spotting a rather interesting dragon stumbling into their territory day after day, even he had been curious.

"Why do you suppose he keeps venturing here?" Dreadwing asked as he gazed out past the trees, eyes watching the small silver and blue dragon that walked in circles before lying down on the ground. He was rather beautiful with his nice, thin body and muscular form. His scent was rich and delightful, filling up the whole part of their forest with a mouth watering aura.

"Perhaps he is an asexual and does not seek the company of others," Shockwave gave a possible answer, his eyes stuck on the silver dragon who unknowingly sat just meters beyond their nest.

Dreadwing looked at his mate with a raised brow, "After the first day, we heard him-ehh... _crying_. I think it's either because of an abusive relationship or loneliness."

Shockwave nodded in agreement. At first they were going to approach the dragon and ask why he had ventured into their territory, however, curiosity got the better of them and they were staying put to see what he was doing. The dragon didn't do much other than lie there every day for a few hours, usually right at the same time from the afternoon till nighttime. Then he'd simply get up and walk away like he had never been there to begin with.

Neither Dreadwing nor Shockwave could theorize why the small dragon was in their territory. They didn't think even he knew. He seemed sad, yes, but also restless, like he wanted to get rid of his heat but didn't know how, not even by himself.

After watching the silver dragon roll over only his back, snuggling into the hard ground, Dreadwing looked over at his mate with a thin stare and finally said what needed to be said, "We should really-"

"Agreed," Shockwave nodded and stepped out of the safety of their nest.

* * *

Smokescreen had tried less and less everyday to try and find a mate. Almost every dragon he talked to either already had a mate (so they said) or wanted to fly off somewhere far away which was something he could not do. Some dragons disapproved of his inability to fly and others were too perverted for Smokey's taste. He decided to disappear here in the pine woods where it was peaceful and calm and nothing could bother him besides his own aching need.

His heat was at its climax now. It hurt everywhere. A hot, burning flame scorched through his body. Not even the cool autumn winds could settle his nerves as he twisted and rolled around, trying to get some stimulation against his throbbing body. The ground was tough and hard, but so were the feelings in his broken heart. He didn't know how to relieve a heat cycle by himself, so he went with what he could find out.

He was in the midst of trying to take a nap to ignore the pain, even if it didn't really help, when he heard the sound of crunching leaves and snapping branches.

Head lifting up and ears standing tall, Smokescreen looked back in the direction the noise came from, his eyes going wide. There, standing just a few meters away was a big, dark blue dragon with golden streaks of fur and deep emerald eyes. He was staring at him, head tilting to the side as if studying him.

Nervously, Smokescreen slowly got to his feet and pushed himself away from the ground, not once daring to look away. He thought he had been alone, thought no one would come here. Guess he was wrong....

Smokescreen thought about turning around and walking away, because walking away would be easier than having to deal with the stress of introducing himself and all that implied to showing interest in mating, but his thoughts were squashed when the big dragon suddenly started to approach him. He took a step back, ears flicking back and forth in confusion and alert. What was he doing? No dragon had ever approached him before. What was going on?

Smokescreen took another step back, and then another and another until he bumped into something big yet soft. Releasing a rather embarrassing startled sound, Smokescreen jumped around, struggling on his forelimbs just to see a dark purple dragon standing directly behind him. His eyes widened even further and his ears fell back at the sight of him; scratched face, missing eye and dark fur. He was frightening, sure, but Smokescreen honestly felt more sad for him than he did threatened.

"Oh-uh-emm... _Hi!"_ Smokescreen clenched his teeth in a smile and stammered, "My-my names Smokescreen- I umm... I'm sorry if I was intruding or anything-I... I was just passing through, ha, and uhh... I..."

"You've been_ 'passing_' through here for the past four days now," Chuckled a deep voice from behind.

Smokescreen gasped and turned around, having forgotten about the blue dragon. He was close now, too close, close enough that Smokescreen could bump noses if he leaned his head up far enough. Not wanting to feel trapped, he stepped to the side and faced them both so in some way, he didn't have to keep anxiously turning his head back and forth.

"Oh, I-I have?" Smokescreen asked, clearly surprised himself to learn that he'd been trespassing.

"Did you not know that this was marked territory?" Dreadwing asked, sounding more amused than anything negative as he tilted his head and eyed the fidgety dragon.

Smokescreen opened his mouth to make up an excuse, but closed it and shook his head. No, he didn't know that this was marked territory. He didn't think anyone lived here, and he'd gone by fine so far.

"Yes, your heat would definitely make it hard to properly sense things of this matter," Dreadwing had inhaled slowly, his own heat set aflame in his body as he stared down at the beautiful, young dragon.

"Thus mentioned, since you still are experiencing a heat cycle, is it safe for us to assume that you lack a mate?" Shockwave asked, his tone still it's monotone but holding a easy edge to it. Even he had to admit that the little dragon was quite attractive and sweet sounding.

Smokescreen felt his cheeks heating up. Was he really that bad? "I-I don't but I've tried- I mean I haven't found anyone who..." His ears sagged down low and he whimpered, feeling like such a humiliating fool.

"Are you a breeder?" Shockwave asked.

Smokescreen's eyes squinted upwards in sadness, waiting and expecting to be dismissed as he nodded his head. He was done making excuses, done trying to reason and find a way to make it all work out when it never did. He watched as the blue and purple dragon looked at each other, a type of expression on their faces that made him gulp in confusion and fear.

After silently coming to an agreement with his mate, Dreadwing looked back at the timid dragon and took a step closer, leaning his head down and saying softly, "My name is Dreadwing. This is my mate Shockwave. We are both alphas. It's an honor to meet you, Smokescreen."

An _honor?_ Smokescreen's ears lifted the slightest bit in utter confusion and bewilderment. No one had ever said anything like that to him. He looked back and forth between them and uttered a small, unsure, "Hi...?"

Dreadwing's smile broadened. "Would you be interested in being our third?" He asked.

Smokescreen's head veered back and his heart jumped into his throat. He nearly choked, stammering and shaking his head. "_What?_" he blinked numerous times, trying to wrap his brain around it, "You want me to be your mate? B-but I-I can't fly, I-I'm an invalid, I..."

"You look intriguing enough to me," Dreadwing said, his smile still set upon his face as if nothing bothered him at all, "Whoever implied that we needed a flier as a mate?"

"Uhh... Everyone?" Smokescreen admitted, shrugging his wing in question of its use, "Every dragon wants a mate who can fly. The mountains the best place to go, you know, and me-I can't..."

"So you're flawed," Dreadwing made a shrugging motion and gestured to his mate, "So is my mate, Shockwave, and yet we still find ways to strive."

Smokescreen looked at the purple dragon and wondered what was wrong with him besides the scarred face. "How...?" he asked, still too anxious to believe anything that was happening could be true yet.

"He had lost his ability to mate properly; as apposed... I cannot top him anymore," Dreadwing explained, his smile vanishing.

Smokescreen wilted, "What happened?"

Dreadwing tilted his head and simply said back, "I could ask you the same thing."

Yeah. Right. Smokescreen looked down, averting his eyes. No one had ever been interested in knowing the tragic story about his wing, and he had never told anyone, not even Optimus. He wanted to know what happened to the purple dragon, but he didn't want to have to explain his own back story.

"So, do you accept our proposition?" Dreadwing asked again.

Smokescreen looked back at him, his mouth gaping as he tried thinking about what he should do in this unexpected situation. He had been so ready to accept a mate no matter who it was he had met, but now it just seemed too real, too sudden. The fact that it was _actually happening_ seemed to throw him off, and all his doubts and denials were tackling him down onto an emotional battlefield. The pros and cons fought hard inside him and he wilted more and more, leaning more to one side than he'd like.

"I... I don't know, I... I haven't ever had a mate before, haven't mated...." his face burned and he gave his unfocused eyes to the cold ground, "I don't want to... You probably wouldn't like me anyways. I can't..."

Dreadwing and Shockwave continued to look at him, their expressions that of patience and simplicity like they had all day to wait and listen to anything the small dragon had to say. Seeing how nervous he was, Shockwave was surprisingly the first one to step up and ask, "If we were to become mates, would you be willing to accept my flaws?"

Smokescreen looked up into the purple dragon's eyes- or- eye and nodded because, really, why wouldn't he accept something like that?

"Then we would be just as willing to accept yours," Shockwave said and leaned his head down to the side, "I can tell that you have insecurities, but in time I and my partner hope to rearrange them if you do accept."

Silence floated in the air, but without any kind of pressure. Smokescreen felt calmed in it, but yet still vaguely unsure about himself and the situation. He felt like he could walk away so easily, could forget and not have to worry about this conversation ever again, but he also felt like he could accept, could fall right in and never have to worry about anything or anyone anymore.

For better or worse, Smokescreen nodded, "Yes... Yes, I accept. I... I'll be your third."

Dreadwing's handsome smile came back and even Shockwave's thin mouth curved in the most barely noticeable way. Smokescreen smiled too, nervously so, his tail wagging in unknown excitement behind him. "So..." He said, feeling a little awkward, "Do you live around here?"

Dreadwing made a motion with his head, "Follow us."

Heart pounding, ears rising and tail wagging, Smokescreen tried to collect himself, gulping down his nerves and taking a deep breath. He looked at the two dragons and followed them, gazing at all the trees and bushes lying around. "How come you live all the way out here in the forest?"

"We prefer to have privacy," Shockwave's monotone answered him.

Dreadwing chuckled after, "The mountains aren't as _luxurious_ as every individual makes them out to seem."

"Why not?" Smokescreen asked curiously. He hadn't been to the mountains but he had heard rumors that that's where every dragon wanted to go.

"They're overcrowded and messy. Most dragons don't realize the state of it until they've properly mated with someone for life," Dreadwing explained, coming to a stop before the circular gap in the trees, "This is our nest; perfected to our taste by years of our care and now... yours."

Smokescreen looked down at it, his mouth falling open. It was big, the nest reaching out to almost the size of a large barn. It was filled with stolen field hay, leaves and crushed sticks. Comfortable and cozy looking. "Wow..." Smokescreen whispered in astonishment, lifting a paw up to step into the nest. He hesitated, looking back at the blue dragon and asking softly, "Can I...?"

Dreadwing purred and nodded, lifting his head and watching as the small, silver dragon carefully climbed into the nest and turned around in a few circles, testing the softness of it before lying down on his belly.

"Its so nice," Smokescreen admitted, snuggling down into the warmth of it, "My nest doesn't look anything like this."

"Do you even have a nest?" Dreadwing asked, already hinting that he knew the answer was obviously no.

Smokescreen hummed, his heat turned up even more by the comfyness enveloping his body. He wanted to stretch and roll around in it, his sense of smell unknowingly taking attraction to the musk and marks of the original owners of the well built nest. He sighed, breathing in the comfort of the nest, nearly purring.

"How long has it been since you've had your first heat?" Dreadwing asked, climbing into the nest beside Smokescreen.

Smokescreen looked up at him like he had forgotten he was ever there. "Two years now. I've never... Well, I never found anyone so..." He admitted with great embarrassment.

"Would you like to now?" Dreadwing asked, leaning in close to his new mate and brushing their sides together. He lifted his head and brushed his nose down the silver dragon's head and neck, stopping shy of his wings.

Smokescreen shuddered hard, almost moaning at the touch. His needy body was desperate for contact, any kind no matter what it was. "I... I'd like to, but if you don't then that's fine. I... I can wait," he swallowed, unable to keep from flinching in unexpected pleasure when Dreadwing licked up the side of his neck, brushing his ears.

"Too much?" Dreadwing asked, his own heat still in the eye of its storm.

"N-no, not at all. S-sorry, I-I'm just not used to... being touched like that," Smokescreen shakily said, his body throbbing once again with its eager, hungry need.

Dreadwing licked him again, running his tongue down his furry ears and neck. Smokescreen couldn't hold back a mewl, his body tensing and trembling in waves of heat and desire for more contact. "It feels good, doesn't it?" Dreadwing whispered into his ear before licking it.

"_Nngh!_" Smokescreen grunted and panted, his claws digging into the nest.

"If you really want to feel good, you'll turn over for me," Dreadwing added, nuzzling the small dragon's cheek.

Blushing at the contact, Smokescreen hesitantly obeyed, shuffling to his side before rolling to his back. Shockwave came up and lied down directly behind him, his touch and warmth spreading through him like fireworks. He purred, leaning into the supportive comfort of his new mate and enjoying the simple affection.

Dreadwing looked down at the dragon's exposed opening, all wet and damp with long neglected arousal and hunger. He licked his lips, his member straining hard between his own legs as the sight and smell of the withering dragon turned him on more and more. But yet he kept himself at bay, leaning up and nuzzling into his soft neck.

Smokescreen squirmed, gasping softly at every little touch and lick delivered to his heat sensitive body. Warmth spread throughout his aching chest as the two bigger dragons continued to worship him with their kind touches and loving nuzzles.

"How do you feel, Smokescreen?" Dreadwing asked and pressed their bodies together, wanting their warmth and scent to interlace and react to one another.

Smokescreen sucked in a breath and said brokenly, "Good... Good, I feel _great_."

Dreadwing smirked and trailed his tongue down his chest, circling his many flaccid nipples, moaning at the thought of them bulging with Smokescreen's swollen belly whenever, if ever, he carried their young.

Smokescreen keened and squirmed even more despite being held still by the two dragons. Shockwave laved his neck and head from behind, encompassing him in his body like a human pillow would. Dreadwing spread the fire all the way down his belly to his very achy and very sensitive opening.

Breathing against it a few times, Dreadwing couldn't resist his desire as he finally, _finally_ leaned in and licked it, instantly groaning in bliss at the taste of the young dragon's fresh, starving need.

Smokescreen wailed at the feeling, his back legs kicking out and wrapping around the bigger dragon as he licked him again and again and again. Smokescreen cries matched every movement of his tongue as it swept over his hot, weeping opening, delving into the sensitive bits he never knew existed.

Dreadwing lapped up the leaking opening like it was tasty, spilt fruit on the forest floor, and he was dying of thirst. Every swipe of his tongue was obscene and wet, delightfully so, and his moans only served as a better purpose to turn them all on.

Whimpering, Smokescreen gasped horrifically as he came, body trembling and jerking out as intense spasms of pleasure wracked through his body. He twisted, crying out as his tummy pooled with heat and his body tingled from nose to tail. His opening pressed against the warm, desperate mouth that was still gently lapping it up and he sighed in content.

"Dreadwing has sufficient use of his mouth, does he not?" Shockwave mumbled from behind.

Smokescreen panted, trying to look back at him while breathlessly saying, "Don't... use... big words... right now. I can't... Can't-_oh!_"

Dreadwing moved up on top of the small dragon, placing his front paws on either side of his torso and moving his pelvis down to meet his. His eyes drank in the sight of him, beautiful, inexperienced and writhing in their pleasure. It was a sight he hadn't imagined he would enjoy so much, but now that it was happening, he was having a hard time not enjoying it.

And Shockwave seemed just as inclined to agree.

Smokescreen opened his eyes whenever he noticed their new position, whimpering softly at the feel of the bigger dragon pressing against him. He shook, saying timidly, "Is it gonna hurt?"

Dreadwing looked him in the eyes as he pressed their snouts together, saying in his softest, most reassuring tones. "Never," and he pushed his hips forward.

Smokescreen gasped, eyes growing wide. He closed them, trying to brace himself for any type of pain as he felt the massive dragon entering him. His heat pulsed strongly inside his body, and his feelings sang out in unknown joy at every little piece of affection and praise that came from either one of his new mates.

Dreadwing pressed in even more, dragging his nose down Smokescreen's neck and licking everywhere he could reach. He was warm and tight, pulling him in with uncontrollable force that was so hot, Dreadwing nearly overloaded just then. He receded, pulling out and then pushing back in, now completely inserted.

Smokescreen cried beneath him. Not in pain but in _pure_ ecstacy. He squirmed, legs tightening as his opening did. His spine tingled and so did the very tips of his paws. He felt like the very sun burned inside him. Every little touch fanning the flames of his arousal and lust.

Dreadwing moaned the same time Smokescreen did as he rocked his hips back and forth, stirring his member around inside the young dragon's tight, pulsing opening. He kept it steady at first, but then pulled back, nearly exiting completely before carefully pushing back in. Smokescreen howled. Dreadwing grunted as his opening squeezed down around him.

He did it again. Smokescreen jerked and moaned and shook, writhing beneath him and his mate, "Dr-Dreadwing... _Ahh_..."

Dreadwing pressed their cheeks together as he kept rocking his hips back and forth, their bodies tight and close together. Shockwave caressed his cheek from behind, licking his ears in which Smokescreen would soon come to find were the most sensitive parts of his body. But for right now he enjoyed the moments of pure and utter pleasure while they lasted.

And when Smokescreen came, he screamed for his life, paws shooting out and claws kneading mercilessly at the air. His opening tightened so hard that Dreadwing _had_ to overload the same time his new mate did. Smokescreen sobbed at every streak of pleasure running up his back, down through his limbs and in his head. The heavy knot in his belly exploded with warmth and Dreadwing's own load causing him to relax instantaneously.

Once it was over, Smokescreen slumped back, breathing harshly as his body soaked up every last bit of pleasure and release it could. He sighed, having never felt so pleased in his life.

Dreadwing panted above him, agreeing with himself that this was one of the greatest overloads he had ever experienced. He gazed down at their new spent mate and smiled. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked in a slow rumble, gently pulling out.

Smokescreen whimpered at the loss but nodded to answer the question. "It was... amazing," he purred, leaning into the purple dragon before pausing and looking up at him, "What about you?"

Shockwave couldn't stop a small smile from taking over his face, pleased that the small dragon had actually taken his well being into consideration. "There will be plenty of time for that later," he said and nudged his cheek, "For now, rest... Our new mate."

Smokescreen smiled at them, feeling the imploded warmth in his swelling heart grow explicitly, "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Love Semi_Weird_Shipper <3


End file.
